


Lost Direction

by HamoneLamone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamoneLamone/pseuds/HamoneLamone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know about alternate universes in Homestuck. This story delves into one of these universes and tears it apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Blooded Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> All of the original characters listed in this story belong to me, you may not use these characters for other reasons without notifying me first.

You can feel the sandpapery texture of a brick wall against your back. You've been waiting here for... two hours now, you think, where are they? More importantly, how much are you getting paid for this? They only showed you a brief glimpse of the money but that was enough for you to say yes to the job. They could always kill you afterwards as well... you're just a nameless nobody trying to get by, you have no family or friends and they probably knew this.

"Mommy, the rain's cold..." You hear a child whimper from a distance, makes you start to notice the temperature a bit more. Nobody but the target is supposed to come through here, nobody told me that they had a child! You curse under your breath, you DO NOT hurt children. Looks like you'll just have to scar them for life.

"I told you to wear your hat, you should've listened" Ah, that must be the mother. She sounds a bit high strung, or tense... does she know what's going on here? No, not possible.  
Either way the footsteps are getting closer, sounds like three people. Perfect, both targets are here then, you just have to wait a little bit longer...

"But Mom, that hat i-" You jump out. Shit, you jumped out too early, they're about two feet further away from you then you would've hoped. Can't do much about it though seeing as you already have your gun out. You need to choose your next words wisely, you have no idea how these people act, all you were told is that they could be difficult. You build up as much venom as you can for your first impression on them.

"Come with me, leave the kid or I shoot him too," Yeah, that's real good, not enough though.. what are you missing... oh! "Make any funny moves and I'll make sure to make this last." Oh yeah, they look afraid. They ARE afraid.

You let them say their goodbyes to their child, they both know exactly what's going to happen. You're cruel, but you're not inhuman. They look like they're done, the child is confused but he isn't following them, good. The father and the mother follow you into the alleyway you were waiting in earlier. You feel a little uneasy, they haven't said anything to you, no pleading, no asking why, nothing. Maybe they have a backup plan, a sniper? No way, they may be rich but they're not paranoid. Why are they just accepting this?! You need to feel in control. That's why you got into this in the first place! Do they know you? You feel your hands start to shake, the mother smirks. 

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you done yet?" You hear the kid from around the corner. They lied to him, they think they're getting out of this alive? No, you won't play their game, absolutely not. You raise your gun to the father's jaw, your specialty. The mother keeps smiling. She's driving you insane, who is she anyways? You've seen these people before, on TV. Why haven't your shot the father yet?

"Wipe that look off your fucking smug face o-or else!" You hear yourself spouting this out involuntarily, no, this is bad. You're a professional, you won't let these two geezers win against you in any way. You know exactly how to win. You look the mother in the eyes.

"Hey kid, come on over! Your parents have something to show you!" Boom. Jackpot. That wiped the look off that bitches face real quick. You're the one smiling now, no, laughing. They should have never tried to make a fool out of you. You hear the child's footsteps and look towards the alley entrance to make sure he can see you. He can, it's time.

"This is what happens when you try to win against a higher power, kid, watch and learn" You pull the trigger, only the kid screams. The mother has a grim look on her face now. You put the gun to her jaw next.

"I win."


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sburb, a game of life and death, begins on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives will shift as new chapters start and will be a way of introducing characters, keep this in mind so you do not get confused.

"AAHH!" Oh good god that nightmare again, you thought you were over this. Why does your brain always turn you into the killer anyways? Maybe I still blame myself a little bit. I should've told them to run, I should've known what what was going on. Whatever, what happened happened, it's over. Either way you need to get back to work.

Your name is Todd Teadus, the child of two famous scientists researching cross dimensional travel and robotics. Or at least they WOULD be researching if they weren't shot and killed in front of you when you were a child. Now you continue research for them and take on their projects. You aren't nearly as famous as your parents, but you're getting there.

Good lord you need some calm down time after that awful dream. You decide to open up your computer and look at the latest big news. What? A video game is getting that popular? Delivered around the world? That doesn't make any sense...

I guess you can't blame people though, technology is getting increasingly popular, and with all these new item holding gadgets and.. weapon.. choosing.. things? You have to admit some of the newer inventions are a little questionable. A video game though? This one must be very special, you remind yourself to look into it later. You go to the forum you started on cross dimensional travel next, maybe there'll be some stuff you understand there.

More news about that stupid game? What's it even called... Sburb? What kind of name is that? It's like somebody just mashed random letter on their keyboard together. Must be some modern art thing, no wonder I don't get it. Apparently it's relevant to the topic though, some people who got some early versions of the game said it focuses a lot on interacting through space time? Now I'm interested. No, don't get distracted by a video game, you have work to do.

You begin to do some short teleportation tests to see if you can capture a few particles for storage later, but as usual, they dissipate faster than you can capture them. This causes you some frustration but you're not surprised. If only you had a partner so you didn't have to work on all these machines at once, but you don't think you could work up the courage to ask anyone for help. You sigh and decide to look at the stars, maybe you'll get lucky and see the first black hole or something. You head to your astronomy tower.

Through the large scope you can clearly see that something is off. Very off. Is that a constellation? No, it can't be, it's a... symbol, a moving symbol? Things are coming out of it! Is this an alien invasion? Good god you have to report this now! You run back to your computer, tripping on scattered objects along the way.

"undeniableScientist: I AM SEEING FOREIGN OBJECTS COMING FROM THE SKY; STAY INSIDE" Alright, good start, now all you need to do is find out what those things a-

"tentacleTherapist: I see you have begun the game as well. If you wish to survive I suggest you check out my research into the game so far." After this they replied with a link, which made you stop in your tracks. What? Could these objects be related to... sburb? You click on the guide and begin to read. None of it makes any sense! What is this! Either way they seem to have identified the objects as... meteors. Shit.

A while back you had bought a broken down spaceship as a souvenir, could you possibly repair it in time to escape Earth before you're struck? Would you even be able to survive in space? Of course! You have all of the materials necessary, and you can just turn the ship around when it's all over! Everything's going to be fine.

Everything's going to be OK.


	3. Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd's adventure is only just beginning.

After a few hours working on the spaceship and scavenging for survival supplies, you think you may just be able to make it through this. That being said, you aren't sure about your chances of making it THROUGH the meteors. As long as you aren't here when they hit, things will be fine. Well, not for everybody else in the impact zone, but things will be fine. All that's left is for you to set a destination and to get a license to do this. Fuck it, this is life or death, you're sure whatever's left of the national government can forgive you for this.

A button is pressed on the remote you're holding and the roof above you begins to open up. The sky is red and the temperature is boiling. You really need to hurry this up before you die. There's nobody for you to say goodbye to, so you climb into the rocket, count your supplies, and start the countdown in your head. The rocket comes to life and the engines start to roar. For a one man ship, this thing is fairly large...

You feel the rocket begin to shake, and the pressure of going up weighs you down, you can't move. Was this a good idea? If you made a single mistake, you think to yourself, this could extremely easily lead to death. Wouldn't it have been smarter to hide in a shelter? Then again... those meteors are fairly large. You feel bits of meteor clang against the ships hull and your fear only increases. How long are you going to be up here anyways?

The temperature is dropping now, but the pressure is increasing, you can barely think straight. Lord, the shaking, the pressure, the constant chance of death at any point... you almost begin to cry. You hear a meteor almost crash right into the rocket and you pass out. Maybe everything will be fine when you wake up, whether I be dead or not.

When you wake up again the pressure is gone. The temperature seems normal again, as normal as the temperature in space can be. You feel a ginormous weight lifted off your shoulders. The hardest part is over with, now it's just three or four months of relaxation in... solitary confinement. Whatever, you're alive, that's all that matters. You look through a built in telescope to see what's in front of you and see nothing, it's going to be hard to get used to this.

Wait, no, that's not right.

Nothing? No stars or space trash or anything? You check again and feel the fear from earlier again. What's going on now absolutely cannot be normal under any circumstances. Now that you're back to paranoid status you start to realize that you still feel a slight movement pressure. You turn the telescope around 180 degrees to see if there's anything wrong with it and you begin to see stars again. Good, must have just been some piece of trash that needed to be swung off. You turn the telescope back.

And you see nothing again.

You start to panic, what is this? Is this the work of that strange game or is this something completely unrelated?! You need to think, what's happening right now? Is this a... black hole? Just having those words form themselves inside of your brain is enough for a shiver to be sent throughout your entire body. No, if this was a black hole it wouldn't just be sucking in, it would be distorting as well...

And just as you knew you were too late, you figured it out. This is an anomaly. This is a wormhole.

Something in your gut tells you that you won't be going back to Earth anytime soon.


	4. Adaption

It's been quite some time, but you finally gained the ability to think. Ah, yes, you can think to the others now. You think this thought out loud and the others say you must give yourself a name now. You knew this already, every one of your kind knows all they need to know when they have grown to this stage. A few of the more narcissistic of your species attempt to decide a name for you, but they are quickly silenced, as this is against the code. Those nearby wait in silence for you to decide.

You've got it, your perfect name. "Abraxas". The name seems somewhat familiar to you as you think it, you are being told this is normal. You can feel a burning sensation on your face, you are told this is also normal. The burning is a part of you, your sign. They say you are almost complete, that you are ready to leave your home. You think goodbye to your meteor and feel the sun's extreme warmth for what could be the last time. With everything in order, you think to the others that you are going to launch yourself southwards, and do so accordingly.

As you drift downwards, you think to yourself about what planet you want to land on. You can see at least three from here, and their moons, but the distances vary. You decide to aim for the planet between the other two. Others transmit information about this planet to you, and you believe that it is perfect for you. An inhabited planet they have named "Directoria". The dominant species on this planet are "Trolls" which live by an extremely strict birth code and are extremely manipulative and violent. You can relate to these creatures then. It will be extremely easy adapting here, perhaps even easier to gain a following. 

You speed up and begin to plan how you will take over this planet. Sheer force? Assassination to the top? Maybe they'll see and just declare me, the alpha, as their new king? The others think to you that you must adapt first, finish growing, before you think of such things. They tell you that in your current form you are weak and easily controllable yourself. They say you should land on one of their moons, a safe uninhabited place to develop, but you do not need to listen to their warnings. You aim directly for Directoria, intent on showing up with a boom. You must attract their attention immediately, they must bow down to you on sight.

You imagine the scenario in your head. You crash land on their planet, destroying a city or two. Everybody is immediately afraid of you, they bring you sacrifices to calm you. They worship you as their god-king. You have complete control over these weaklings, and you lead them to other planets to dominate them as well. With this planet here, you will dominate the universe!

Before you know it, you're almost there. If you had a face, you would be smiling maliciously. You begin to wonder what these new creatures will look like. Perhaps they are squishy tentacled creatures? You hope they are fragile and easy to kill if they get in your way. As you fly closer to the planet, something begins to dawn on you. Directoria is huge! This will most definitely not be a short operation, seeing as you need complete control over the entire planet. You may be powerful but there is no way they'll just hand the entire planet to you on first sight! You stop thinking to focus more on defending yourself from your own crash landing.

As soon as you start to think again, you note that your expectations were a tad bit unrealistic. You have crash landed in the middle of nowhere, no dead bodies to be seen, and your crater is actually very small. In the distance you see one of the troll creatures walking towards you, but you are too undeveloped to move yourself out of the crater. Realizing that you may have to ask this creature for help fills you with disgust, but it seems you do not have a choice. You think to the troll as they walk towards you that they should bring you out of your current predicament, and they stop moving. This isn't good, have you scared them? This is not the kind of fear that you wish to bring. The troll again begins to walk toward you, but this time they have their weapon drawn, a wooden staff, pathetic.

They begin to slide down into the crater, and you can get a better look at them. They look strong, and wear your color of dark red, these are the only similarities between your species that you can notice. They have a strange grey exterior, and they come with faces. Horns as well? Only the strongest of your kind grow horns! Is this species just inherently powerful? They reach their staff out to poke you, how rude. Wait, this gives you an idea. You do not need to adapt to this planet to take over this planet, you just need to adapt one of this planet's species to you.

You wrap yourself around their staff, slithering up onto their arm before they can get you off, and you start to evolve. They scream in pain, are they truly strong or do they just ward off predators with intimidation? This does not matter, you will make this creature strong. You cut their skin and parts of you slide inside and around their body. You find it's brain and sap it's knowledge, Sicsin Fieris is this creature's name, a pyromaniac with a long record of fire starting. A better troll couldn't have found you. They stop screaming as you begin to evolve inside of their head as well. You do not wish to kill or possess them, but just to influence them, give them power. You begin to speak to them. You tell them your plans and what they must do.

They smile.


	5. How to Join a Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A A Fire Burns

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
War is upon us, you can see the warning signs from halfway across the planet. The smell of smoke and oil is outside of our windows.

Are you really just going to let this happen? 

The planet is being divided and you're just going to sit there and let it happen? 

If you really want to make a difference, join the Eternal Flame! Light the oils aflame before they can be used to fuel more war machines! Burn rations! Burn ammunition!

And most importantly. Burn the enemy. Stop the war before it starts!

If you are willing to make the sacrifice, come to Wyrmwood down in the Ashlands!

-Sicsin Fieris  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You find this slipped under your door in the middle of the night, those mailmen sure are enjoyable folks. So polite, leaving the note under your door, careful not to knock just in case you were asleep. You weren't asleep though, the miners nearby have kept you up for the past two days and frankly, you're quite pissed. The contents on the paper aren't doing you any favors either. Somebody is trying to get a bunch of misfits together to become the targets of both sides of supposed "war"? Preposterous.

However... there have been quite a few new mines opening up all over the place for no apparent reason. Not just mining for oil, but for any resource they can get their hands on. Every time you try to get close to the mine they aim guns at you as well. Maybe this Sicsin fellow isn't too far off about a war after all? You consider this for a few minutes before packing your things and leaving your hive.

Wyrmwood isn't too far from where you live, apparently. You've just never heard of it before, which is strange, it's not listed on any maps you've seen before, only the one on the back of the letter you got. Maybe they use magic to conceal it? You've read stories of powerful trolls using "magic" before in history books before, like those two powerful wizards that fought overseas like pirates. Shame what happened to that blueblood though, you think you heard a few rumors that they got a bounty hunter on them, had a sick sense of "justice" that killer did. Either way, you thought magic users were dead and gone, but you suppose they aren't anymore. 

When you arrive you immediately notice that there must be over one hundred other people in this town. How many invitations were actually delivered? This is crazy! Coming here was definitely not a mistake, you're bound to make some new (slightly less than) friends here! When you walk within Wyrmwoods borders the temperature immediately rises beyond what you could have expected. It's like you're standing next to a fireplace, except the fireplace is... the whole town? This is really cool. Some guards start to walk towards you, but stop and turn back when you present the ticket that came with the letter. It feels a little bit crusty.

You stand around and admire the old fashioned look of the town, it's actually a bit creepy, but that's fine.

You feel welcome here.


	6. The Low Road Followed

I've gathered you all here today in private to discuss the current state of this planet and it's inhabitants. Before we begin, my name is Decker Rolman. I'm a low caste nobody who's just around to make the higher caste look better. I'm unimportant, expendable, and worthless. Most of you feel the same way, we all know how each other feel. We've been cast aside or put in the face of danger for hundreds of years just because of how we are born. How does this make you feel? Personally, this infuriates me. It fills me with a deep burning anger, but there's nothing I can do about it.

There's nothing I can do about it alone. This meeting is the first step to showing those above us that we are not useless little toys or tools. If they want things done, they'll just have to do them with our support or by themselves! They've relied on us for all of their unearned years of prolonged life because we have powers that they do not! However, even with these powers, we are easily defeated and humiliated and killed in inexplicable numbers!

One particular violet blooded troll came to me to give me a journal about my ancestor. At first I was delighted, but that was until I opened the damn thing. My ancestor tried to rebel against a superior alone, but was quickly taken down, the journal said. It detailed how those high caste bastards dragged him to the Rollerdocks and strung him by his shoulders to a bridge, in front of everybody in the area. They cemented him to the damn thing, watched as he struggled to move for days, and laughed. The day this journal was delivered to me I swore I would avenge him, I would avenge all of those who have been mistreated by the caste above them! 

This is only one of the many reasons I am starting this. I need all of your help to spread my word, and when we are armed and ready, we may strike down those who have opposed us until they beg for mercy! We will make them feel as we have felt, and only then will we forgive them. All inhabitants on Directoria will be treated as friends! As neighbors! As equals! If anybody tries to oppose this, they will be silenced! 

You may be thinking to yourself, what of the other problems this world faces? What of the fire worshiping menace? The growing usage of forbidden magics? I say to you, we take things one step at a time. We may need to ally ourselves with these... poor characters in order to achieve our goal! If that is the way we must increase our numbers then so be it! The forbidden magics will be unleashed! The fire will spread! It does not matter until there is ultimate peace! If they decide to fight against us then let them! We will only have to teach them peace as well. 

It is a proven fact that we highly outnumber our enemies, however, if we do not speak up, our fates will end in tears. Do not catch the attention of the higher caste just yet though. We do not want them to wipe us off the grid before we even make a statement. Even if we start a war and lose it, it will be remembered for hundreds, if not thousands of years! Others will follow in our footsteps until the highbloods have no choice but to respect us as they've made us fear them!

My ancestor started this battle, and so help me I will end it!


	7. Process

"So let me get this straight, you're paying me to go and fight for you in a war that I'll most likely get killed in?"

The mercenary's eyes look into yours filled with doubt. Your job is to bring the lowlife highbloods into the war to fight while the actual army is being prepared behind the scenes, and failure is not tolerable. You started with the highbloods who have already been targeted and humiliated, and then onto the sadistic bastards who you knew would gladly fight. The next step however, is unnaturally expensive and time wasting, hire mercenaries to fight in the front lines? It's nonsensical, but orders are orders you suppose.

"No, I am paying you to stall the enemy forces until I feel your job is done."

You feel yourself start to sweat a bit, this always happens when you try to focus. You adjust your glasses a bit. How many more mercs are waiting to discuss the job in the other room? Does your team have enough funding to hire all of them? The current mercenary, what do people call him? You look over your records a bit more. You must convince him that the job is worth the effort.

He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it, and picks up the contract.

"If I sign this, where will I be sent?"

You find the papers detailing everything your team has gathered about him. It appears people call him "Ferryman", due to most of his victims being sent down rivers after death. You consider this for a moment.

"You will be sent down to the Rollerdocks, it is a high priority target of the enemy, and you will defend from the ocean overlook there."

The mercenary smiles and you feel a wave of relief roll over you. You are extremely intimidated by this man and you cannot fathom why. If every merc after this one makes you feel the same way this one does, you may need a hard drink to carry. You hand him the pen and he quickly signs the contract, hardly looking it over. Perfect. You let the guard in the corner take the merc into another room, and overhear them detailing what will be assigned to them until the door closes. You press a button on your desk signaling another misfit to enter.

You go over this ones files, thinking about how you would convince them, what words you should use. "Stain", they use a possessed cloak to distract their victims and then gut them? This one should be interesting. You look up into their eyes and you freeze, they're looking right into you. You panic, you can't breathe. A security guard speaks into his headset and grabs your arm, dragging you away from the cold stare and into another room.

You're going to need that hard drink.


	8. Damage Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event log of damage caused by rebel forces.

Escetoros - Highblood specialized steel mining city. Time of events go by [Hour:Minute].

DIG CITE R

[00:00]; Everything appears normal, most workers have gone back to their living quarters at this time. Construction and extraction vehicles are left abandoned at dig site.

[00:03]; Multiple individuals reportedly dressed in brown and blue enter the dig site and terminate the workers on the surface with automatic weapons. Explosive charges are placed on the entrance to the mine. Other intruder/rebels begin to hijack many of the construction/extraction vehicles.

[00:23]; Undamaged construction vehicles have explosives planted inside of them, and are sent into the city. Explosive charges planted at the mine detonate, trapping any remaining workers inside due to collapsing tunnels. More rebels are reported to enter the city through different entrance points. 

CITY SECTIONS L-U (recourse containment/city docks)

[00:30]; Half of Escetoros is in lockdown at this point in time. Rebels place explosive charges on all piers and warehouses they can reach. Disciplinary officers and drones are sent to eliminate the rebel threat. Current kill count: 47.

[00:37]; Explosive charges begin to detonate, launching the city into a state of extreme panic. Millions of dollars worth of resources are destroyed, and 18 boats are sunken. Reinforcements arrive and are immediately put under heavy fire. Air reinforcements are called in. Current kill count: 68.

[00:51]; Survivors of the attack are led out of the lockdown zone to avoid further loss of life. Rebels begin sweeping streets eliminating any non-rebel they come across. Uninjured reinforcements retreat from lockdown zone. Air reinforcements are closing in on Escetoros. Current kill count: 93

[00:59]; Rebel forces appear to be ordered to retreat, as many begin attempting to exit the lockdown zone, without success. Air reinforcements begin to drop heat eliminating bombs. Current kill count: 102

[01:02]; Bombs hit city sections L-U, wiping out all rebel soldiers as well as any remaining survivors. Kill count: 154. Estimated cost of damages: $5,600,000.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looks at the file sent to her in disgust. How dare shit scum like those lowblooded rebels make such an outstanding attack on one of her most prized cities? Are those hitman groups not taking care of this issue? Clearly you're going to have to step it up a notch. You summon your most advanced engineer on board, and order them to redirect all funding towards robotics and weapon engineering.

If those useless rebels want to get serious, then you'll give them exactly what they want.


	9. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension leads to destruction.

On one side of the planet, temperature rises. Buildings and people alike are turned into ash. A god among kings raises his staff and orders his soldiers to go out and slay all of those that do not support the Eternal Flame. Hooded knights light hundreds of fires across Directoria, drying the air and choking the inhabitants. A hidden alien life form attached to the leader, Sicsin Fieris, whispers dastardly plans into his ear. The planet will be under his complete control for as long as he lives, and he will live forever. Every day, more are burned, more join his ranks, and more panic is spread throughout the world. Towns and cities are built under their god's name, which house hundreds, and then thousands. All are accepted into the flame's warm embrace, and all of those that try to fight it are incinerated.

On another side of the planet, weapons are stockpiled and created. A large army is training nonstop to fight for what is right. An unmerciful general stands, watching those under him come and go in battle. Decker Rolman's lowblood militia is slowly preparing for the inevitable war that is brewing across Directoria. In an effort to advance technology, the top engineers begin to research things that were forbidden millions of years before. Soldiers are turned into beasts, and beasts turned into machines of death. Weapons and food and lifestyles here are messy, not unintentionally, but to symbolize their mistreatment throughout history. Everyone is now ready, waiting and sitting in their bloodlust. The beast men here will not fight for equality, they will kill for sport.

Backed up and cornered into the third side of the planet are the most technologically advanced and well trained soldiers on the planet. They are undermanned, outnumbered, and have been spoiled rotten their whole lives. They are in no way ready for this kind of bloodshed, brutality, or determination to have them killed. History is being rewritten in front of their eyes. In a mad frenzy to have the upper hand, they begin to conduct gruesome experiments and build intimidating machinations. Impossible weapons are built and given to every highblood that can be found. Everybody here wants to be better than everybody else. Before the war ahead of them begins, they are already at war with themselves.

On the rare spots of land which have been designated as no kill zones, battles are not fought with weapons, but with money. Many are banding together and forming gangs or mafias. There is no innocence here, but only hatred. Not a single normal person can be found in these towns, and all are deadly in their own special ways. Some areas are so dangerous that nobody dares enter their gates in fear of something worse than death. Tall menacing shadows creep across the land during the day, and bright spiked creatures float through the streets at night. Nobody knows where these beings came from, but they do know that they are not natural.

During these final hours of frenzy and agony, not one living person does not feel the growing dread in the air, and ready their weapons for midnight.


End file.
